Hearts of Stone
by kgross06
Summary: Everyone has heard on the movie Footloose, but here's another version of Ariel and Ren's story. Ren and Ariel have always been high school sweethearts, but now Ren is in college and Ariel is on her last year of college. Going into the big world can be a little challenging can they handle it. And when Ren and Ariel find out life changing news will they be able to take it or not?


Chapter 1:

I Sat in the car shaking, this was my first party, I didn't know if what I was wearing was wrong. Yes, it did make me feel better that Will was coming with me. He would know what to do. He's been to many of these parties. I was officially 18 and I haven't been to one party except for birthday parties. This was our before graduation party so felt like I had to go. Will was 20, he was already in college, and we agreed that we would both go to Arizona High. He kept his promise, he is now attending, and now I am in. I just got my exception letter yesterday.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah, do I look ok?"

"Of course you look beautiful."

He smiled.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

He pulled out of my driveway.

"You look really good too."

"Oh really, I don't even compare to you."

"Shut up." I slapped him on the arm.

He let out a huge grin; he had the perfect smile.

"Hey, here's your song Ariel. Can I sing?" Then he started to sing the chorus.

"Will you are terrible...stop...you are awful." I covered his mouth with my hand. Then when I let go he said,

"What are you talking about I'm amazing."

I just laughed.

Soon we were there, all around I saw blonde girls in beautiful sparkling dresses and all I was wearing was a white casual dress. I felt too unredressed. Some girls looked like they spent a couple hundred just for the dress. Mine cost 20 dollars.

Will got out and came over and opened my door, he took my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll be here with you!"

"Thanks."

He led me into a hug tent, the size of my house, and my house is pretty big. Inside there was a DJ, lots of food, a huge dance floor, tables and chairs, couches, and lots of people.

"You hungry?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay, you want to dance?"

I nodded my head; I sucked at dancing and always fell. But I knew Will would never let me fall. During the song we just looked into each other's eyes and kissed a few times. It was hard to remember the last time I was actually happy. In my past I haven't always felt very safe with my parents. But Will always knew how to make me feel safe. He didn't have to say it. I knew he would protect me if any harm came. When my mother died. He was there the time by my side comforting me and telling me everything would be okay. After that, my father came home drunk every night, and during that Will would let me come over to his house when I was in the danger zone of my dad. He has done his for 3 years. I still don't think there is any way to pay him back, what he did was to extreme. I always try to come up with a way to pay him back but even after I have tried, I still don't feel equal.

After the song was done I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ariel? I thought it was you! you look amazing." I didn't want to believe it was him, but it was. I shut my eyes a couple of times but when I opened them he was still there.

"Uh…thanks Ralph." I looked over at Will who seemed confused; he looked back and forth at each of us trying to figure this out.

"Uh…. Will, this is Ralph he is my…ex." Then I turned to Ralph. "And Ralph this is Will he is my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Ralph laughed, "You have to be joking."

"Well I'm not."

Ralph started walking towards Will, and then he opened his mouth.

"So you're the reason she dumped me, well that wasn't the best idea you have come up with."

"Ralph he has nothing to do with why I broke up with you. Okay? It's not his fault."

"That's a lie, he came into your life and then I was shot out wasn't I-" suddenly he started grabbing me. "Wasn't he." He yelled then he threw me to the ground.

"Hey don't touch her." Will yelled running at him, he pulled his fist back then shot forward. I could see that, the punch gave Ralph a bloody nose. Responding to the punch Ralph threw a punch back at Will. That made Will collapse.

"Will!" I screamed I ran over to him and helped him up. He had blood dripping from his nose to his shirt. His eye was swollen and was turning purple. I helped him up; when he was steady he went back at Ralph.

"Hey guys, break it up...stop." I tried to pull Will away but he was too strong. Then I got right in between them. "Now you can't hurt each other without hurting me… Will come on let's go."

Will turned around and walked away, I followed. I could see he was not ready to end the fight but I wanted the last night before graduation to be peaceful. Meaning that I didn't want anyone to be rushed to the hospital tonight because of this fight.

When we got in the car, Will plopped himself down and didn't say a word. I started up the car and then pulled out. Occasionally on the road I would look over at Will. He had his hand to his head leaning on the window.

"Are you going to mope all the way back?"

He didn't reply,

"What? Now, you aren't talking... Will?" I whacked his arm.

"Why did you end the fight? I could have ended him."

"I didn't want any ambulances involved."

"So what's the deal with that dickhead?"

"Well, you already know he is my ex. We dated for a couple of years and then I decided we weren't going anywhere. And things were just getting worse the longer we were together."

"Was he always…abusive?" It sounded hard for him to say.

I didn't want to respond to that. Yes, he was abusive. He would beat me up when I said I didn't want to have sex, or any other time that I disagreed to anything he told me to do.

"Yeah, he was"

He put his hands on his head and brushed his hair back. I turned up the music to cover up the awkward silence. When we got to my house we sat in silence. Then I decided that was enough silence.

"You want to come in?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah...but just wait a second"

"Wh-?"

"Just wait" He got out of the car and came over to my side. He opened the door then lifted me out of the car. He carried me to the front door and then opened it. When inside he put me down. The floor was very cold and made me shiver. Inside the lights were low, which told me that dad was either gone or in bed. I looked over at the clock it was midnight right on the dot. I just made it. I took Will's hand and brought him upstairs. Upstairs the lights were completely off and I couldn't see a thing. Will took out his phone and used the light from it to direct to my room. When inside my room I turned on some lamps. When I was done it was light enough in there to see where we were going. When I turned around Will was sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and sat down also.

"So…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

I knew what Will wanted to do and I wanted to also. So I lay down and he lay down by me. He took my head in his hands and started kissing me. His lips were warm and caressed my lips. His breath smelt of peppermint to cover up the Garlic that we had for supper tonight. I loved his lips against mine. In that moment I felt it was only he and I in the world. In that world my mother wasn't gone, my father wasn't a danger. It was all good and peaceful. Then he sat up.

"I have to go get something quick…."

"Okay, but you're coming back, right?"

"Of course, I just have to go get something."

He walked out, as I watched him walk out I was wondering what he was going to get. I got worried after a little while; he was taking a long time. While he was gone I ran into the bathroom quick and fixed my makeup, hair, and brushed my teeth. My breath smelt like peppers. No wonder he wanted a break. When I was finished I ran back into my room. Right when I sat down I heard him come in.

"There you are, I thought you left."

He smiled, and then he walked over to me and sat down by me. He just sat there staring at me; I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. It was an awkward silence. Nothing could make it feel less awkward. Then finally he opened his mouth. But just froze.

"Is everything ok?" I finally said. Something you should know about me I hate awkward silences.

"Yeah, I just have something to ask…."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I am not sure how to say this."

"What is it."

He just continued to stare at me; it must be something either really good or bad. That makes him speechless.

"I love you…."

"That's what was so hard to say? And that's not even a question."

"Impatient are we?"

Then he got down on the ground and laid one knee down and pulled out a box and opened it. My breath was taken away, I started turning red. Inside there was a gold ring with white diamonds all over the top. I suddenly felt tears streaming down my cheek.

"Ariel Elizabeth, you know I love you, I have always loved you. Since I met you, you have everyday turned my world around. I am not sure who or what I would be without you. I can't imagine a day without knowing you. I can't even imagine a minute without knowing that you are mine forever. So without further ado, Ariel Elizabeth…marry me?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't, I was speechless, he wanted to marry me. I just smiled I couldn't stop smiling. Then finally I realized if I don't answer soon, he might change his mind.

I nodded full of tears. "Yes"

He smiled, then he stood up and lifted me up and spun me around. I was his and he was mine forever. I leaned over and kissed him. It was so natural to kiss him, which is how I knew this would work out.

"I got to go," he said putting me down

"Do you really have to?"

"Yeah, football game. You're coming right?"

"Of course, championships. The big game."

Then with that he gave me another kiss then left. I didn't like feeling alone without him so I ran to his side.

"Hey, let me walk you out!"

"Okay."


End file.
